yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova V'Ger
|First Appearance= HighRollers: Aerois/Episode 1 |Last Appearance= |Status=Alive |Catchphrase= |image_pack= }} Nova V'Ger (pronounced 'vi: \jur\) is Kim Richards' character in the High Rollers D&D for the Aerois campaign. She is an air genasi hexblade warlock. Nova goes on an adventure together with Aila, Lucius, Qillek and Sentry in the world of Aerois. __TOC__ Stats ''Note 1: Hitpoints correct as of Episode 17.HighRollers: Aerois/Episode 1 'Note 2:' Ability Scores correct as of Episode 17.'' ''Note 3: Level, HItpoints and AC updated as of Episode 41'' ''Note 4: Level, Hitpoints, AC and ability scores correct as of episode 55'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XvsAI-oCPQ. Appearance Nova is a blue-skinned female genasi with blue hair. Her outfit is of a darker shade of blue with yellow highlights. She has star-like freckles on her cheeks. Personailty Nova is an enthusiastic, bubbly and friendly. She would only fight to defend herself. She is a home girl and have strong ties with her family. She is studious and is passionate of the stars. Her dream is to explore space, largely driven by the Vartonsar .10 Days of Aerois: Kim's Character Reveal! (Day 6) History The genasi city of Vartonsar was originally not from Aerois but from another planet. Ages ago, an elven Aerois city was experimenting on planar magic despite such experiment was forbidden. The experiment goes wrong, causing the entire city to vanish. Like a swap, Vartonsar instead took its space and the genasi are first introduced to Aerois. Being an alien race, the event caused initial strife and contention with the indigenous races of Aerois as the genasi are conflicted, now that they are stuck on Aerois and are unable to leave.10 Days of Aerois: The Races of Aerois (Day 7) Over many years, the genasi eventually integrate with the local races. However, the younger generation, whom have never experienced the conflict and never seen their original home planet, have begun to question why the elders have stopped researching on planar magic to bring them back home; Nova, driven by curiosity, one of those people. Relationships TBA Abilities and Powers Link To Character Sheet Tiangong Nova carries a distinctive blue and black sword named Tiangong. Besides being a weapon, it also serves as a arcane focus for some of her spellcasting. It's exact nature and origin was originally unknown, even by Nova, but she discovered it during an archaeological exploration in a crashed skiff that had belonged to the Court of Shadows. Her descriptions suggested it may have some kind of sentience or spirit inhabiting it, as it can "speak" to her through images and feelings, including in dreams, which is how she learned it's name. Nova's bond with the sword is very deep in that she speaks of it as though it were a living being, and she can vaguely sense it's location when not in her possession. Later developments revealed that Tiangong is actually the physical form of a being called an Eterna. Eterna are sentient beings from a distant planet that have mutable forms, often taking the shape of exotic-looking weapons and armour. They were allegedly tricked by Kalus Starbane into helping him invade Aerois, and were enslaved to power his various ships and war machines. Tiangong in particular was said to be one of the Eternal Triumvarate (the Eterna's greatest leaders), and was so powerful that he was split into multiple pieces to be used to power multiple ships and weapons. At least one of these pieces is with Kalus Starbane (as revealed in Episode 41). Nova can sense fragments of Tiangong within a certain range: this range can vary greatly, as she sensed a fragment north of Goldthrone from Rosehall, but only felt the fragment in the Nighteye when a few days travel from it. Trivia * Nova was revealed in Day 6 video of the 10 Days of Aerois series to the start off the Aerois campaign. * Kim revealed that Nova's design drew inspiration from Jillian Holtzmann, a character from the 2016 Ghostbusters movie. References Category:High Rollers D&D Category:HighRollers: Aerois Category:Characters Category:High Rollers D&D Characters Category:Kim Richards Category:Dungeons and Dragons